Captivating Love
by tearsbehindthemask
Summary: Loki and Thor return to Asgard after the drama that Loki caused on earth. Thor follows Loki to his prison cell and in there these Gods finally acknowledge the feelings they have for each other. WARNING: YAOI, THORKI, SEX. Don't like it, don't read it ;


**Hi everyone! It's me again, the girl who disappears from for months and makes you think she has died, got cut off the interwebz or was abducted by aliens! Yeah… It's been a while. (Don't worry, none of these things actually happened. I think.)  
Anyway, due to my current Avengers (read: Loki) obsession, here's a little story about Thor and Loki. Yes, they love each other very much. Don't believe me? The way these two men look at each other! 3 (Oh God, now that the story is finally finished I realise that it contains the longest and most elaborate sex scene I've ever written.)  
*Coughs* Right… I apologise for any inaccuracies in the story, I haven't been able to read the marvel comics or the original Norse myths about Thor and Loki yet, so I based this story on my "Thor" and "The Avengers" fangirl feels. (… I just realised that this entire story is inaccurate anyway… I don't think Thor and Loki would ever be allowed to do stuff like this in mythology, comics or films. Not that I care. I DO WHAT I WANT =D)  
**** Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy the story=)  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

P.S. Sorry for the absence of indentations, for some reason won't let me insert them=/

_**Thor looked at his brother and, realising there was no way out, Loki grabbed one of the handles of the case that held the Tessaract. When he was certain that Loki had a firm grip on the handle, Thor looked around at his allies who, in a very short time, had become his friends and nodded goodbye; he then twisted his handle and the two demi-Gods disappeared in a blinding flash of blue light…**_

The journey from Earth to Asgard had taken Thor and Loki about five seconds, the Tessaract being one of the fastest and more dependable ways of travelling between the nine realms.  
When the two brothers reappeared at the rainbow bridge, their father was already there with a couple of guards, looking as if he had known about their time of arrival all along and was waiting for their return. Since their Father was Odin, the All-Father, this wasn't a far-fetched idea at all.  
"Father…" Thor muttered, inclining his head absently.  
"My son…"  
Odin gently put his hand on Thor's cheek and smiled sadly; hesitantly, he then shifted his attention towards the chained man standing behind his blond and muscular son.  
Loki, the dark-haired, slender man who looked nothing like Thor, stared at his feet, unwilling and afraid to face his adoptive father. There were tears in the All-Father's eyes as he looked at his youngest son.  
"Loki… My son, why did you have to do this? There was no need for your rash and cruel actions against the mortals…"  
Loki felt his heart grow cold and looked up at his father, cold fire burning in his eyes. _Why? How dare HE ask such a question? It was all his fault. His and Thor's. For neglecting him. For not loving him. For not loving him enough.  
_ Odin touched Loki's cheek as he had done with Thor's and Loki looked away, tears pricking his eyes. He wouldn't let Odin, Thor or anybody else see him cry.  
What Loki didn't know was that Odin had to hold back his own tears as he quietly asked the guards to take Loki to the prison cells below the palace.  
"I will join you." Thor said to the guard, his deep voice nothing more than a broken whisper. The surprised captain of the guard nodded and had no other option but to accept their new companion as two guards took Loki's arms and started towards the prison cells.  
"Thor!"  
Thor looked back at his father and bowed.  
"It is not your fault…" Odin whispered as he saw his own sadness reflected in his son's eyes.  
Thor nodded and walked after the guards. He wouldn't leave Loki alone. He couldn't do that.

The prison cells of Asgard were located in the depths of the mountain that supported Odin's palace. Loki was put in a special cell with a magical barrier, the barrier looked like ordinary glass but was actually a protective spell cast by the best Asgardian mages to rob its subject from his magical powers and to keep him inside the barrier at all times.  
Loki sat on a metal bench at the back of his cell, the only piece of furniture in his prison; the cell was very similar to his last 'residence' aboard the flying ship of his former captors, a coincidence that disturbed his thoughts. Thor's deep voice made Loki's thoughts emerge from the chaotic memories they were exploring; his prison suddenly felt colder, more lonely now.

"Why did you have to do this, brother?"  
Loki looked up as he heard his brother's smothered voice; Thor had spent the last four hours in front of the magical barrier that trapped Loki, staring at his younger brother, not saying a word, a look of pure agony on his face.  
Loki couldn't find an answer to Thor's question; even if he knew what to say, it was impossible to do so with the metal gag covering his mouth.  
"Brother…"  
In one of his common fits of rage, Thor smashed his fists against the glass-like surface of Loki's prison and, much to his surprise, found his fists to meet no resistance at all. The sudden shock of a disappearing wall made Thor lose his balance and he found himself dropping Mjolnir, which he was still holding when he hit the barrier, and stumbling into Loki's cell.  
Loki's eyes widened as Thor looked up and he and Thor stared at each other, both equally surprised.

"Well… I did not expect that to happen…" Thor mumbled, steadying himself, looking back at the magical wall that apparently wasn't made out of any solid material.  
Loki took advantage of Thor's moment of distraction and reached back to try the back wall. The chains on his wrist rattled softly and Thor immediately turned around to check what his brother was up to.  
Loki felt something, much like a flash of lightning, run through his body as he touched the barrier; discouraged, he pulled his hand back, and felt another shock as he found Thor's icy blue eyes fixed on his face.  
"You are going to spend a long time in this prison, brother." Thor sighed, "I told father I was against your imprisonment… He would not listen to me, brother. You have hurt him very badly. He grieves over your actions…"  
Loki looked away and cursed soundlessly. Thor was trying to get to his feelings again. Thor never failed at doing that.  
"Brother, look at me." Thor whispered, "Look at me!"

Loki looked up and it felt like a hand closed around his heart, squeezing it tight, as he saw tears in his brother's eyes.  
"I don't know what to do anymore."  
Thor sat down on the bench, next to Loki, and Loki shifted uncomfortably.  
"I wish you were able to speak to me, but the guards do not allow me to remove your gag. They think it will put me in danger."  
Loki glanced at his brother, curious at Thor's sudden confession.  
"Brother…" Thor reached out to Loki and cupped his chin in his large hands. "I don't understand you."  
Loki felt frozen under Thor's gaze, fierce blue eyes piercing his own; his heart jumped as Thor leaned in and the warm skin of his forehead touched Loki's cold face.  
"You're so cold… Aren't you cold?"  
Loki shook his head, Thor's closeness causing him to hold his breath; his fingers were trembling, the chains around his wrists clinking softly.  
Thor's fingers moved up and absently played with Loki's black locks. Loki's breath caught in his throat. _What are you doing? Brother… what in the world are you doing?  
_ Thor's gaze never left Loki's blue eyes and Loki felt himself shiver.  
"I am so close to you and yet… you are so far away."  
_ Brother… No. Don't talk to me like that… Don't…  
_ "I always felt like that. Like I could not reach you. I wanted to be close to you but you kept pushing me away… Brother, I care about you. More than you will ever know."  
Loki's breathing stopped for a moment. Thor's hands were in his hair, his eyes fixed on Loki's face. Loki couldn't help feeling ashamed of himself; he had dreamt about this moment for so long, for his brother to admit how much he meant to him. To finally have some certainty…  
_ I love you, brother… You do not know or understand how much I love you…  
_ Loki's hand trembled as he put it against Thor's chest; he could feel Thor's body heat through his armour, it had always been like that. Thor had always been a source of warmth and comfort. He had always been Loki's personal sun.  
Their eyes met again and Loki knew that at that moment they finally understood each other. They had both felt that they were meant to be more than just brothers. To be closer to each other. They had known it for a very long time.  
Thor felt dazed by the presence of his brother so close to him; Loki's eyes had turned into blue flames of emotion and the infatuating, bewitching smell of his perfume, or his body itself, was like a drug to Thor's senses. Thor felt an alarming need to protect this man, to love this man, to touch this man… And so he did.

Thor roughly pulled Loki closer, an almost savage instinct taking over his body for a second. When he regained his wits, Thor looked at Loki's shocked expression and smiled mischievously.  
"Do not worry, my brother." he whispered, "I will not hurt you. Not yet."  
Thor's hands moved over Loki's back, his lips brushing Loki's jaw and neck. Even if he hadn't been chained and gagged, Loki wouldn't have been able to resist; he surrendered to Thor's skilled touches and kisses on his skin and couldn't help but to moan quietly in his gag.  
"Oh brother, I wish I could take that gag off you and hear your voice… I would love to hear you moan, to hear you scream out my name somewhat later…"  
Thor bit Loki's neck and Loki gasped for breath, his gag preventing him from getting any. Thor smiled at the muffled sounds of Loki's struggle and lovingly brushed his usually neat black hair out of his face.  
"On the other hand, I might not have given you a chance to raise your voice. I would like to own every last part of your body, and I do not think I would spare your lips…"  
Loki felt his cheeks burn and the gorgeous smile on his brother's face did nothing to get rid of it.  
"You are mine, little brother. Always have been… I'll make you remember that… I'll make sure that you will never forget…"  
Loki's heart pounded too hard and too fast, caught between fear and excitement. Thor's lips moved from his cheekbone to his ear, his beard tickling Loki's skin and teeth nibbling on his earlobe, not bothering to be too gentle. Loki couldn't deny his excitement anymore, his member hard and his body begging for more.  
"I know you feel the same, brother. I can see it." Thor whispered, his breath hot in Loki's ear. "I have been waiting so long for this moment to come… And now finally, you are mine."  
Loki gasped for breath as Thor grabbed him and harshly pushed him onto the floor of his prison. Thor positioned himself on top of Loki's body, pinning his wrists above his head and leaving Loki immobile and struggling for air.  
"You are still a horrible wrestler, brother. Your skills have not improved ever since we practised together in the gym."  
Loki struggled under Thor's grip and Thor grinned.  
"Remember practise?"

Loki felt himself blush again as he remembered their weekly mock fights. Loki had never been able to defeat Thor honestly. Before he was able to use magic, Loki suffered a weekly, humiliating defeat as Thor pushed him down again and again, Loki not being able to fend him off and having to ask for mercy of the strong blond every single time.  
Besides the humiliation he felt as Thor defeated him over and over again, Loki had begun to feel something else as he got older and reached the age at which a boy starts to realise that he's a man. A man with sexual desires. Feeling Thor's weight on top of him after his defeat caused Loki to feel a shameful heat rising in his groin, his humiliation only stimulating his excitement. Fearing his brother's reaction if he found out about his… condition, Loki started avoiding their wrestle practise and focused on magic instead of physical strength.  
Now, years later, it was wrestle practise again and the humiliation and excitement washed over Loki. They were both adults now. They claimed to be adults, but Loki felt exactly as he had felt back then. He was a teenager again, his physically stronger and more masculine brother immobilising him, the blond in control of his body.

Thor smiled as he saw Loki's pale cheeks flush red and gently brushed his hand past one cheek to ascertain himself that this beautiful, pale creature indeed felt the heat that he too felt.  
It had been a shock to Thor when his father told him that Loki was not actually his brother. It had been a shock and a relief. How else could he explain the feelings he had for this man if he was actually his little brother? Thor had always watched his younger brother, had watched him struggling with physical exercise, watched him excel at spells and magic, watched him being bullied by other Gods… He wasn't proud of that. But always, always, Thor had felt that Loki was somehow meant for him. They had always been together, he had always comforted Loki when he was crying and Loki was always there to calm him down when he was controlled by his rage again.

This wasn't his little brother. This was Loki. A beautiful, pale creature, a beautiful, slender man with enchanting eyes and hair as dark as night. This was Loki, his promise, his love.

"Loki…"  
Loki shivered as Thor whispered his name, the world around him becoming a trivial thing compared to the feelings that were burning his icy shell and melting his frozen heart.  
_ Brother… Thor!  
_ Loki grabbed Thor's cape and pulled the blond down on top of him. Thor grunted contently and buried his hands in Loki's hair. Loki's hands explored the skin of Thor's neck, the only skin that was exposed since the rest of his body was hidden under his magnificent armour.  
Strong hands suddenly pushed Loki back and Loki stared at Thor as his armour seemed to vanish into thin air. Thor then took off his shirt and the God of Thunder was revealed in all his glory. Thick muscles, broad shoulders and a slim waist above trousers that were now too tight, holding back Thor's excitement.  
Loki couldn't help but gaze at the man on top of him, his golden hair falling on his bare shoulders and his intimidating but amazing physique making Loki feel insecure about his own slender figure. Thor leaned over and Loki felt his hot breath in his neck.  
"I want to see you…" Thor whispered, "All of you…"  
Loki was just wondering about how Thor was going to take off his clothes without removing his shackles as Thor grabbed his breastplate and tore it in half as if it was nothing but a decorative waistcoat. When Thor had removed Loki's armour, he had lost his patience and ripped Loki's remaining clothes to shreds.

Loki's face burnt as Thor's eyes roamed his body, an amused smile on his face as he looked at Loki's erect manhood.  
"You have certainly grown since the last time I have seen you, little brother… And I mean all of you."  
Loki tried to cover himself up with his hands, ashamed of being exposed like this, but Thor grabbed the chain that bound his wrists and pulled his hands up.  
"You are… the most beautiful creature I have ever seen…" Thor murmured, "Don't hide yourself from me…"  
As if this whole situation wasn't embarrassing enough already… Thor speaking to him like that… It almost drove Loki over the edge.

Loki's expression was gorgeous, there was longing, embarrassment and excitement fighting each other until longing was the only thing Loki's eyes seemed to convey.  
"I cannot wait any longer." Thor grunted.

Thor stood up and pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift movement. If there hadn't been a gag to cover Loki's mouth, his jaw would've dropped instantly.  
Good Gods… Or… Whatever deities Gods and Frost Giants believed in. He was big. Thor's excitement was fully erect and Loki couldn't recall that Thor had always had such a large sex. They had seen each other when they were younger, of course, when they were at the bathhouse together; but seeing Thor like this, his entire body on display right in front of him, made Loki gasp for breath again. This man was… No, man wasn't the right word. The God of thunder really was a God, his body was proof of that.  
Thor lowered himself and gently spread Loki's legs, ignoring all silent protests from the God of mischief; he then kneeled between them and caressed Loki's thighs with his large hands.  
_ Oh God, please, please don't…  
_ Thor's hand closed around Loki's shaft and Loki involuntarily arched against his hand, already longing for the promise of release later on. Thor smiled as he gently, but teasingly stroked Loki and drove him mad with desire. When he felt he couldn't take any more, Loki grabbed Thor's shoulders and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
_ I need it, Thor. Now._  
Thor's smile faltered for a moment when he realised that he didn't have any oils on him that could make this more comfortable for Loki, but his smile returned when he realised that Loki was here to be punished anyway. He'd be as gentle as possible, but he wouldn't regret hurting him a bit in the process; pleasure and pain were close friends anyway. The pleading look on Loki's face left Thor no choice but to move fast and decisively, no longer repressing the urge to take this man here and now.  
Thor's hand, slick from the milky fluid that his touches had drawn from Loki's body, slid down to Loki's well-shaped buttocks and the God of mischief flinched as Thor's fingers roughly prepared him for more. Loki's body was all too ready to accept Thor and it pleased the blond God to discover that Loki's body did not resist him.  
Too impatient to wait any longer, Thor lifted one of Loki's legs onto his shoulder and looked him in the eye. They both wanted this. They had been waiting for this.  
Loki felt a pressure at his entrance and, without a warning, Thor entered him fully in one deep thrust. Tears sprang to Loki's eyes as the pain of penetration temporarily chased away the rush of pleasure. Thor reached out at Loki's face and caressed his cheek.  
"Are you okay?"  
Loki blinked a few times and nodded. Thor chuckled and his hands slid down, brushing Loki's swollen, rosy nipples; Loki moaned at the sensation of rough fingers on his sensitive buds and his breath got caught in his throat as Thor's hand found his erection again.

Feelings of discomfort evaporated as Thor started stroking Loki in a steady rhythm and moving in and out of him to the same beat. Thor's powerful, muscular frame rose above Loki's slender, lean body and Loki enjoyed the feel of Thor moving against and inside of him.  
When they had found their rhythm, Thor felt that Loki didn't need the stimulation of his hand any longer and moved his hands to Loki's hips, holding him tight, empowering his movements and taking full possession of Loki's body.  
Loki arched his hips to meet each possessive thrust, Thor delving deeper into him as the rhythm increased.  
"Loki…" Thor grunted, pulling Loki's hips even closer to his own body, "You feel so good…"  
Loki moaned into his gag and was thankful for the bloody thing at that moment. If his mouth wouldn't have been covered right now, he would've been screaming and moaning like a woman, the feeling of Thor's magnificent arousal almost too much for his body.  
_ Thor… Oh, Thor I'm…_  
Loki's breath came in short, sharp gasps; the wave of his orgasm washed over him as Thor moved faster, and his slamming thrusts of climax made Loki spill himself and cry out soundlessly. As Thor saw the face of his love in complete ecstasy, he could not hold himself any longer and came inside him with a harsh groan.

Thor collapsed on top of Loki, both men breathing heavily and their minds still clouded by their recent release. Loki felt Thor's warmth inside him, as the God of thunder pulled out, and he realised that, in any other case, he would've felt humiliated. Right now, he only felt sweet bliss; the warmth and weight of the muscular man on top of him and the stickiness that was proof of their wonderful love-making.

"Loki… Loki…" Thor whispered, his hands caressing Loki's body, leaving him shivering delightedly. "I am so sorry that I cannot get you out of here… But I love you so much. Do you hear me, Loki? I love you. And I will do anything, anything to be with you and get you out of here."  
Loki smiled as Thor's piercing blue eyes found his own; they were full of promises, promises that were important to the Gods. A God wouldn't make false promises. No God but himself of course.  
But this promise, the promise that was reflected in Loki's eyes, was a true promise. A promise both of them had unconsciously made a long time ago. They would love each other. They would give themselves to each other. It was a captivating form of love, Loki pondered, as he buried his hands in Thor's beautiful golden hair, but he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
